Earthbound: Absolute Zero
This article is about an unofficial Mother/Earthbound game thought up by Plasmaster. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. Plot Background This game is actually a sequel to all three Earthbound games. It follows the story of Isaac as he struggles to survive in New America, the nation formed by a corrupt aristocratic government following the events of Mother 3. One century after Mother 3, the United States of America has had its democracy overthrown to an aristocracy and the whole country was put under martial law. The reason for this sudden change in government and lifestyle was due to near apocalyptic events that occurred in two American territories, known to the public as Hawaii and Canada, and known to secret government agencies as Eagleland and the Nowhere Islands. An uprising occurred in the U.S. in response to these events, and gave rise to the Council of the United Territories of New America. CUTNA planned to transform the U.S. into a new nation, where everyone would be safe from apocalyptic events, slowly turning the U.S....into an Absolutely Safe Capsule of its own. By this point, the entire Earth is inhabited by PSI-users. Everyone can use PSI, but each person has a specific PSI ability attributed to them, passing that ability down along their bloodlines. Cryos, slang for Cryokinetics, are people who have mastery over ice and snow. Teles, or telekinetics, are people who can use telekinesis and other abilities attributed to the mind alone. Geos, or Geokinetics, are people who are able to control rock and earth. CUTNA is completely comprised of Cryos, and are therefore biased towards the Cryokinetic race. They ordered that New America be thrust into an age of ice in order to show their supremacy over all others. The practice of Pyrokinesis is strictly forbidden. That is what makes Aiden's life so hard. A lone orphan and quite possibly the only Pyrokinetic alive, Aiden has become hardened and distrusting of the rest of the world, discriminated against and hunted by government officials simply for being a Pyro, which wasn't even his fault. Isaac, a Cryo separated from his family, is desperately trying to get back to them, struggling to survive the harsh wintery conditions. He hated the government and what they were doing, even though he was a Cryo. In fact, most people disagreed with CUTNA's actions, but simply kept their mouths shut and attempted to live best they could paycheck-to-paycheck, for fear that any oppression would be quickly snuffed out and those involved executed. It is when Isaac meets Aiden that his adventure begins. Earning Aiden's trust, the two of them travel through the snow-covered countryside towards the city in a search for Isaac's family. Arc 1 They start their journey by going hunting to look for some food to eat. Isaac's dog Louis finds some wild game and they return to their camp to eat. They are about to disband their camp when a pack of wolves suddenly converges on their camp. They fight the wolves off and proceed to disassemble the camp and begin their journey towards the city. They find a cave and go to sleep there for the night. Isaac has a dream in which a young boy is being chased by two men wearing pig-like masks. (During the dream, you play as Ness and run to escape from the Pigmasks). The boy is cornered into an alleyway and tries to fight them off, dispatching the two men only for several more to arrive and overwhelm him. Before Isaac can see what happens next, he is woken up by Aiden. The two of them leave the cave and continue on their journey. They soon reach a small town called Bealert Town. In this town are several rivaling gangs that fight each other and will not hesitate to pick a fight with the party. Aiden and Isaac go to a store to stock up on more supplies and then decide to split up and look for a place to sleep. Isaac goes to look for somewhere when he is suddenly jumped by a group of gang members. He is about to be beaten when he is saved by Cassidy and Walter. The two of them offer Isaac a bed and food back at their grandparents' house. Isaac thanks them but says they should find Aiden first. They find Aiden being assaulted by another gang. After defeating them, they go to Cassidy's grandparents' house to stay the night. It is here they meet Cassidy's grandfather, a man named Lucas. Arc 2 Ness was brought through time to New Pork City after being captured by the Pigmasks. He is escorted to Porky's throne room. Porky, still trapped inside the Absolutely Safe Capsule, speaks to Ness through telepathy. He reveals that the reason he brought Ness here is to change events in the Earthbound timeline; if Ness was never there, he couldn't have defeated Giygas. Porky tells him that it is only a matter of time before the timeline catches up with Ness and erases him from existence, upon which Giygas will rise once again so that Porky can use Giygas for his master plan. He does, however, have the restraint not to tell Ness what that master plan is. He then explains to Ness that he is a prisoner in New Pork City; Ness may have free roam of the entire city, but may not go in any of the closed off areas. Porky has a Meta-Tick placed on Ness's neck, which will kill Ness instantly if Porky finds him doing anything suspicious, and in fact, Porky will be keeping an eye on him. Ness is then free to roam New Pork City as he pleases, so long as he is not caught doing anything suspicious. Ness soon overhears a conversation between two Pigmasks standing guard outside of a sealed area. Ness learns that Porky's plan somehow carries over into the future, one century to the day. Ness decides to send messages to the future to warn the people of that time. However, before he can put his plan into action, the clock dolls ten o' clock, and Porky's mandated bedtime goes into effect. Two Pigmasks arrive and take Ness to his sleeping chambers for the night. Arc 3 The next morning, Isaac and Aiden set out with Cassidy to get to the city. However, their path is blocked by a gang war happening right at the edge of town. They decide to end the way by going after each of the gang's lords and taking them down for good. After taking down the Blue gang's leader, they go to the Red gang base to take down the Red gang leader. Once they defeat him though, a platoon of drones arrive and battle the party. Escaping the drones, the party heads out of town. They travel through the countryside again and soon make camp. It is here that Walter arrives, revealing that he had followed them there. Seeing as how taking him back home would only delay them, the party welcomes Walter into the team. Soon after they run into a bear and fight it off. Some more travelling later, they reach the city Armpittsburgh. They search for Isaac's family. They finally find them in a hotel lobby. Isaac's dad says that they are all going to sleep in a hotel room that night. Isaac explains to his dad how Aiden was an orphan, and Isaac's dad decides to welcome Aiden into the family. Arc 4 Ness Arc Arc 5 Isaac Arc Arc 6 Ness Arc Arc 7 Isaac Arc Arc 8 Ness Arc Arc 9 Isaac Arc Arc 10 Lucas Arc Characters Isaac- a Cryo, Isaac is separated from his family and tries to survive the eternal winter to get back to them. Upon getting back, Isaac's goals change and he sets out to overthrow the corrupted CUTNA in an act of revenge for a fallen loved one and redemption for the people of New America. Aiden- a Pyro, Aiden's constant ostracizing from the rest of society made him into an untrusting individual who is always critical and judgmental of others; however, this is probably just because he is in actuality a scared person who feels alone in the world. Aiden decides to trust Isaac though and helps him get back home. In Isaac's revolution campaign, Aiden becomes a figurehead, leading the resistance not only from the front lines of battle but from propaganda posters as well. Cassidy- a Tele, Cassidy and her brother Walter help Isaac and Aiden on their journey to find Isaac's family. Afterwards, she learns of a prophecy foreseen by her grandfather and decides to help fulfill it by acting as a guide and reliable ally in Isaac's campaign. Walter- a Geo and Cassidy's brother. Walter is a bit whiny at times but is a strong ally in a fight. Walter's tendency to jump into a situation usually causes problems, but he is otherwise an intelligent person who acts as a recruiting agent for Isaac's campaign. Lucas- the protagonist of Mother 3, Lucas is Cassidy's grandfather and while physically crippled in his old age, foresaw a prophecy involving Cassidy, Aiden, and Isaac. Lucas also appears in his youth in this game, being taken to the future by Pigmasks and then rescued by the rest of the group, Lucas is unique in that he can use properties of all members of the group. Ness- the protagonist of Earthbound, Ness is taken to Nowhere Islands by Pigmasks under orders from Porky. Ness is trapped in the timeline of Mother 3, and does what he can to send help to the group in the future, his current state as a prisoner of Porky making this a dangerous and risky thing to do. Enemies Bosses Locations PSI Abilities Gameplay Morale System Affinity System Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mother (series) Category:Mother Games